


Happy Dysfunctional Family

by samuelbyrnes



Series: Paul Rovia Appreciation Week 2019 [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, POV Alternating, Paul Rovia Appreciation Week, Paul Rovia Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samuelbyrnes/pseuds/samuelbyrnes
Summary: Inside the bedroom, Paul lets his head rest against the closed door. When he first heard the knocking, he thought something was wrong. Logically, he knew it was nothing, but days like today made his mind think illogically. It didn't seem to matter that it had been years since their last major conflict, those kind of things left echoes and scars, many in which you couldn't see.For the Paul Rovia Appreciation Week 2019 over on Tumblr.





	Happy Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is late, but I don't care. At least I'm still writing and trying to get the last two done. :P
> 
> I tried to aim for fluff (again), but I think the shot went a bit wild and landed in the vicinity, but not quite, y'know? IDK. The prompt was "The Future", as in: what would you think the future would look like for Jesus? Apparently, the answer to that was: a cabin in the woods with Daryl and Lydia and they're all out there because the brain's a fucked up thing, especially after the Whisperer War (though in Lydia's case, it's more feeling safe with them over all else) and they don't want to subject anyone to their Brain Gremlins. Or something.
> 
> Also, any words within the [ ] brackets are in Sign Language.

There was a knocking on the front door, loud and constant. There was also the sound of talking and laughter, the sound of more than one pair of boots on the porch. Despite knowing who they were and knowing they'd be around, Lydia still tensed up, eyes darting to the door then to the hallway where the bedrooms were. She didn't hear anything from the hallway and, once the knocking started up again, got up and quickly walked to the door. She opened the door with a tight little smile. Almost immediately, everyone on the porch quieted, happiness and excitement replaced by concern. Lydia watched Judith muscle her way to the front, brow furrowed.

"Bad day?" she asks. 

Lydia nods. "Not the best company," she replies, "but I think they'd appreciate seeing you guys." 

Judith scoffs. "I hope so," she says. "Especially since we haven't seen them in _forever_ and we walked _all this way_ to get here." 

"Judith," Aaron gently reprimands, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Judith sighs, rolling her eyes, and Lydia smiles more genuinely. She opens the door wider, then steps back into the cabin. She wanders down the hallway as the others get comfortable, her fingers trailing on the wall lightly as she goes. She rests those fingers on the closed bedroom door, chewing on her lip as she hesitates. Would they really appreciate seeing anyone? Would either of them even come out of the room to say hello? Lydia likes to think so, but now she's not so sure. 

"Better to get it over and done with," she mumbles to herself. 

Gently, she taps out a rhythm on the door, then lets her hand drop as she waits. It's a few minutes before the door opens, revealing Paul. He appears tense, but relaxes a bit after he looks Lydia up and down. His eyes focus on hers, head cocked curiously. 

"Something wrong?" he asks, voice rough. 

Lydia aims for disarming as she smiles and replies, "All clear. It's just the kids, Aaron, and Connie." 

Paul grimaces, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Shit," he mumbles. "Forgot they were coming over today." He sighs and lets his hand drop, glancing behind himself. "Should be out in a few." 

"You don't have to," Lydia says gently before Paul can close the door. "I can tell them something to get them to leave." 

But Paul shakes his head. "We haven't seen them in a while, especially since we made excuses the last few times they came around." He looks behind Lydia, toward the living room. "At least they made it inside this time..." 

"Should I offer drinks?" Lydia asks with a lightly teasing smile. 

Paul looks back to her and stares at her, then blinks and nods. "You do that," he says. "We'll be around in a bit." 

With that, he closes the door. Lydia stares at the door, then turns and goes back down the hall. 

Inside the bedroom, Paul lets his head rest against the closed door. When he first heard the knocking, he thought something was wrong. Logically, he knew it was nothing, but days like today made his mind think illogically. It didn't seem to matter that it had been years since their last major conflict, those kind of things left echoes and scars, many in which you couldn't see. It was why they had this cabin out in the middle of the woods; at least this way, they wouldn't be waking anyone but each other with their screaming. Lydia never seemed to mind, shaking her head and telling them to stop apologizing for something they couldn't control. 

" _I get them, too, you know. I understand, probably more than anyone else ever will._ " She would then smile wanly, head tilted. " _Besides, you two are really the only ones who don't look at me like I'm some sort of freak. Being out here with you guys, it's good. Safe._ " 

So Paul let it go...most of the time. 

Of course, being out in a cabin, away from the other communities meant that they got guests. Both Paul and Daryl appreciated it, but sometimes, it was a bit much. Maybe _they_ ought to visit when they had good days, rather than having people simply show up and forcing a happy face on for them. Then again, after the last few excuses, Paul figured they might not have to force anything. The most either he or Daryl had to do was drag their sorry selves out of bed and be in the same room. It still sounded exhausting, but it was a whole lot better than trying to shove everything down and pretend nothing was wrong. 

Paul lightly thumped his head on the closed door, trying to clear his head before pushing away and turning to the bed. Daryl's back was to him, everything but his head covered in a pile of blankets. He watches as Daryl rolls to look at him, blinking slowly. It was obvious what he wanted and Paul was a little sorry to quash it. 

"Family's here," he whispers and Daryl twitches. "They made it inside this time, so I think we have to at least say hi or something." 

Daryl's face goes through a series of emotions before he finally sighs raggedly, scowling at Paul. Paul smiles and walks over to the bed, kneeling on the empty side. 

"It'll be fine," he says. "I'm pretty sure they'll understand if we're a little weirder than usual." He plucks at the blankets, curious as he asks, "Want the blankets to come with you?" 

Daryl scoffs and rolls again, divesting himself of the blankets as he sits up. He picks out two from the pile and stands, wrapping one around his bare shoulders. He shuffles over to the door, sparing Paul a look before opening the door and shuffling out. Paul quickly picks up a blanket for himself before following. He pauses briefly when he gets to the living room, long enough to assess the area, then he's walking in and taking a seat next to Daryl. Aaron's on Daryl's other side, Judith wedged between him and Daryl. They share a smile when they look at each other, Aaron shrugging when Paul raises his brows. 

"She wanted to be next to her Uncle Daryl," he says simply. 

"We don't see him that much," Judith says, pouting a bit as she looks at Paul. "We don't see _either_ of you much, and I don't know about anyone else, but I miss you guys, and I don't give a shit what kind of problems you might have." 

Daryl taps her on the head, muttering a soft, "Language." 

Judith rolls her eyes. "I'm fourteen, Uncle Daryl," she says petulantly. 

"Don't care," Daryl says. "Watch yer language." 

Judith heaves a sigh and flops over on Daryl. Daryl tenses, but then forcefully relaxes himself. Paul lightly presses himself against Daryl's other side, waiting until the other relaxes more comfortably before leaning back. He wraps his blanket around himself, then looks around the room, taking in everyone that was in the room. Lydia was on the floor with Hershel and Gracie, playing some sort of card game and murmuring among each other. Connie was on one of the chairs, appearing content to watch the room as she fiddled with an empty cup. She smiles when she catches Paul looking, putting her cup down to sign at him. 

[Alright?] 

Paul bobs his head, signing back to her. [Could be better. Just one of those days.] 

Connie nods slowly. [We all get them. Having us here will help.] She winks. 

Paul shrugs. [Maybe.] 

Connie nods quicker. [It will. Bad days are always made better with family around.] She spreads her arms wide to emphasize her point. 

Paul rolls his eyes. [We'll see.] He pauses, chewing on his lower lip. [How is everyone?] 

[You'd know if you ever visited.] 

[We visit!] 

[Not often enough.] 

Paul groans, flopping back against the couch. Daryl glances at him, then at Connie, brows scruching up when he sees her amusement. He looks back at Paul, who shakes his head. 

"Nothing you need to worry yourself about," he says. 

Daryl hums, but nods, turning his attention back to Judith, who didn't seem to realize Daryl's attention was briefly elsewhere. Paul stares at the ceiling, letting the various voices and sounds wash over him. He closes his eyes and relaxes further into the couch. Maybe Connie was right about things being better on bad days with family around. At least with them here, they weren't alone with their thoughts, or in a Closed Loop of Bad. Paul sighs again, and within the next few minutes, he's asleep. 

Daryl looks over when he hears a quiet snoring, huffing softly at the sight of Paul sleeping. Carefully, he tugs the other's blanket higher, tucking it around him loosely, just in case. He briefly cups Paul's cheek, freezing when the other makes a noise and slits his eyes open. He relaxes when all he gets is a smile and a kiss to his palm before his eyes close again. He squirms around a bit until he's pressed against Daryl's side, his head resting on his shoulder. He huffs before going boneless, sleep quickly taking him. Daryl lightly touches his cheek to the top of Paul's head as he glances around the room, flushing when he sees Aaron and Connie grinning at them. 

"Shut up," he says and they both laugh. 

Judith peers over at Paul, brow scrunched up. "He alright?" she asks. 

"He's fine," Daryl replies. "Had a long night." He makes a face before amending, "We both did." 

"And now we're here," Judith says, smiling. "Here to help you feel better." She looks at Paul again, then back to Daryl. "Do we have to leave now?" 

"Nah." Daryl shakes his head. "Jus' gotta keep quiet a bit. No loud, sudden noises or anythin'." 

Judith nods in understanding. Soon, she gets off the couch and wanders over to the other kids, sitting herself down and joining in on their card games. Daryl watches her, blinking slowly. He twitches when Aaron presses his fingertips to his thigh, scowling at him. 

"Sorry," Aaron says, "but better than tapping, right?" He waits for Daryl to nod before continuing. "I was just going to tell you that you can fall asleep, too. We'll be here when you both wake up." 

"Might come up swingin'," Daryl says, grimacing. "Might not be a fist, neither." 

"You know none of us would put any of the kids in danger," Aaron says. "They'll be in safe hands, and so will you two." 

Daryl scoffs, but says nothing. Instead, he swings his attention to the kids. Somehow, they found some sort of board game and are pouring over a booklet between them. Without even realizing it, he slowly falls asleep, his head coming to rest on top of Paul's. 

Aaron smiles at their sleeping forms, the smile widening when he sees Connie practically beaming at them. She gives him a thumbs up and Aaron chuckles softly, shaking his head. He'll let them sleep for a while, then maybe shove food at them when they wake up. And whatever happens when they do wake up...well, they'll deal with it when they're awake. In the meanwhile, he'll keep an eye on things and enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
